Quando o Céu encontra o Mar
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Os dourados, uma peça de teatro, um plano de Afrodite para unir os personagens principais. Sentimentos virão à tona. Que comece o espetáculo![Comédia Romance yaoi, Ice&Poison]


**Quando o Céu encontra o Mar**

**Por:**_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_

_**Resumo:** Os dourados, uma peça de teatro, um plano de Afrodite para unir os personagens principais. Sentimentos virão à tona. Que comece o espetáculo!_

_(Comédia /Romance yaoi, Ice&Poison)_

O Santuário de Athena encontrava-se estranhamente silencioso. Até que ruidosos passos e o estridente ruído da porta do Salão do Mestre sendo aberta pôde ser ouvido.

–Gente! Tive uma ótima idéia! –gritou Milo ainda com as roupas de treino, encontrando ali todos os demais Cavaleiros de Ouro entretidos com algo.

–Nossa Miluxo...precisava entrar desse jeito? –comentou Afrodite que tinha Máscara da Morte deitado com a cabeça em seu colo.

–É que a idéia é realmente muito boa... –tentou justificar-se o escorpiano.

–Então fala logo qual é a idéia, _cazzo_! –ralhou Máscara visivelmente contrariado com a "sutil" aparição do grego.

–Andei pensando...

–Só deve ter pensado besteira, como sempre –riu-se Kanon que jogava uma partida de truco junto de Aldebaran, Saga e Aiolos.

–Cala a boca! Bem, como dizia, andei pensando e...porque não fazemos uma peça de teatro?

–Hum...a idéia não é má –Saga teve de admitir –mas por que a faríamos afinal?

–Fala sério, esse Santuário tá um tédio! –exclamou Milo –E a idéia surgiu como um jeito de animarmos um pouco as coisas...

–Gostei da idéia do Miluxo...

–Sejamos práticos –começou Kamus fechando o livro em suas mãos e encarando a todos –Para quem apresentaríamos a peça?

–Quais seriam os papéis de cada um e a história escolhida? –perguntou Shaka desistindo de meditar, pois o barulho atrapalhava sua concentração.

–_Ustedes_ estão pedindo _mucho_ de _nuestro_ amigo Milo. _Una buena_ idéia por dia _és lo_ limite _del_ –riu Shura.

–Espanhol de _mierda_ –rosnou Milo aborrecido –Faremos a peça ou não?

Todos os Cavaleiros silenciaram-se. O que pareceu ser um silêncio de concordância.

"Afinal, quem cala consente" –pensou Aldebaran utilizando um dos ditados de sua terra.

–Ótimo –continuou o escorpiano –Por que não apresentamos a peça na próxima sexta? É aniversário da Chathena pirralha e quem sabe com isso ela esqueça a última que aprontamos...

–A última que VOCÊ aprontou –corrigiu Aiolia –Foi você quem bebeu demais e decidiu pegar o báculo da pirralha para usar de microfone, enquanto cantava debaixo da estátua de Athena "Anarchy in the U.K" sem camisa, não nós.

–Nunca vi a pseudo-deusa tão zangada. O castigo foi limpar o Salão do Mestre e a estátua por um mês –riu Saga adorando o fato de não ter de fazer a limpeza em seu salão.

–O melhor mesmo foi a cara que o Iceberg fez –comentou Kanon ajoelhando de tanto rir.

Kamus olhou tão friamente para Kanon que a temperatura do local começou a cair vertiginosamente e pequenos cristais de gelo caiam do teto.

–Calma Kamyu...não liga pra ele não... –tentou acalmá-lo Afrodite, que esfregava os braços numa tentativa de espantar o friozinho que sentia.

–Vamos começar a organizar o que faremos –começou Mu tentando acalmar os ânimos.

–Temos pouco tempo até a próxima sexta –disse Aiolos.

–Sobre o que será a peça afinal? –perguntou Shaka.

–Tenho duas sugestões –disse Milo –primeira, uma história criada por nós mesmos; segunda, uma homenagem aos deuses gregos, como eram feitas as peças na Antiga Grécia.

–Zeus! O Milo tá pensando demais hoje. Já são duas idéias boas num dia, sendo que geralmente nada do que ele diga preste –comentou Saga impressionado.

–Kamus, Kamus, o que você andou DANDO pra ele pensar tanto hoje? –perguntou Kanon em tom repleto de dubiedade.

–_Moi_? Nada... –respondeu o aquariano tentando ignorar o leve rubor que se formara em suas faces.

–E se nós fizéssemos uma mistura? Uma história original incluindo também os deuses –sugeriu Afrodite em ar inocente, escondendo porém a idéia toda.

–Ótima idéia Dite! –exclamou o escorpiano animado com a idéia.

–Mas tem uma condição...

–Qual? –perguntou Mu.

–Euzinho é que vou escrever a peça e ajudar com o figurino e maquiagem, senão nada feito –disse o pisciano fazendo biquinho, lançando um olhar sério para cada um dos presentes.

–Por mim tudo bem –respondeu Milo que achara até bom não ter de se preocupar em escrever a peça.

Todos murmuraram em concordância e Afrodite sorriu com gosto.

–Então começarei a escrever agora mesmo! –levantou-se animadamente- Saguinha... vou precisar de uma ajudinha...

Saga, depois de receber olhares zangados de Aiolos e Kanon, lavantou-se também –Tudo bem, eu te ajudo –e saiu junto do pisciano.

–Peraí, peraí! Eu vou também! De jeito nenhum te deixo sozinho com o Saga –berrou Máscara da morte seguido-os apressadamente.

–Vamos organizar o que cada um fará? –perguntou Shaka em tom autoritário.

–Mas e os papéis? –perguntou Mu ao virginiano.

–Podemos organizar tudo e depois veremos quem fará qual papel –disse Shaha em tom ameno (afinal era com Mu que falava).

**OooOooO**

–E então, gostaram do plano? –perguntou Afrodite digitando sem trégua num laptop.

–Era por isso que você queria minha ajuda? –perguntou Saga que tentara, em vão, manter um tom aborrecido.

–Sim. Gostou?

–Perfeito!

–Também vou ajudar, mas não sei se vai dar certo não...sabem como o Iceman é.

–Tenho certeza de que dará certo –comentou Afrodite dando um sorriso sem, contudo, tirar os olhos do laptop.

–E pra isso precisamos mesmo da história? –perguntou Saga tentando ver o que o pisciano digitava.

–Claro Saguinha... justamente a história fará tudo dar certo.

–Falta muito pra terminar Dite? –perguntou Máscara lançando um olhar assassino ao geminiano que colocara a mão no ombro do sueco, aparentemente para aproximar-se mais do laptop e ler melhor o que era ali escrito.

–Já tô quase no fim amore... –disse carinhosamente –Pronto! Acabei! O que acham? –cedeu espaço para que os dois lessem.

Alguns minutos depois obteve resposta.

–Sou o Dionísio! Gostei. É realmente a minha cara –disse Saga cheio de si.

–Por que eu sou o Ares? –resmungou Máscara, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

–Achei que combinava com você, amore. Além do mais todos sabem que Ares era amante da deusa do amor.

–Realmente...peraí! –exclamou o canceriano arregalando os olhos –Isso quer dizer que...ELE JÁ FOI ARES! –gritou apontando para Saga –Afrodite, isso que dizer que...que...

–Ah, já imprimi. Vamos mostrar para o pessoal –disse o pisciano pegando as folhas, saindo do templo de Peixes antes que Máscara pudesse continuar.

Saga, que de bobo não tinha nada, saiu dali na velocidade da luz. Não estava com a mínima vontade de conhecer o Sekishiki.

–AFRODITEEEEEEE! –berrou o canceriano a plenos pulmões.

**OooOooO**

–E então amores, o que acharam? –perguntou Afrodite na expectativa depois que todos leram o que havia escrito.

–Eu gostei! –disse Aldebaran.

–Também –comentou Shura –_mui_ divertido.

–Realmente, tá legal –disse Aiolia.

–Mas, você acha que os dois vão concordar? –perguntou Aiolos, que evitava olhar para Saga, devolvendo o papel a Afrodite.

–Eles terão de concordar e vocês me ajudarão com isso, não é? Creio que todos compreenderam a idéia que tinha em mente ao escrever a peça...ou querem que eu desenhe?

–Claro que entendemos –resmungou Kanon que fazia questão de manter-se longe de Saga.

–Ótimo...ops...eles vêm vindo, disfarcem –pediu Afrodite adiantando-se assim que Kamus e Milo surgiram na porta do Salão –Kamyu, Miluxo, só faltam vocês lerem a peça que escrevi –entregou o roteiro ao escorpiano com um sorriso quase inocente.

– _"Quando o Céu encontra o Mar, por Afrodite de Peixes"_ –começou a ler Milo em voz alta – _"Scorpius e Aquarius, como assim são conhecidos os respectivos representantes de Zeus e Poseidon nessa terra, não se dão nada bem. Discordam em tudo, discutem por motivos ínfimos, enfim, não se suportam. Porém a Deusa do Amor decide fazer, juntamente com Dionísio, uma brincadeira que mudará para sempre o destino dos dois"_ Peraí... –continuaram a correr os olhos pelas folhas e quando concluíram tinham uma expressão de choque bem semelhante.

–O que acharam? –perguntou o pisciano em ar sonso.

–E-Eu e...ele –aponta para Kamus –fazemos o...papel principal e... –Milo estava tão chocado que não achava palavras para articular.

–Me recuso a fazer tal papel –disse Kamus recuperando seu costumeiro tom impassivo.

–Ai Kamyu...vocês são perfeitos pro papel. Onde já se viu dois cavaleiros que discutem tão facilmente quanto vocês? Darão um tom de realismo incrível à peça.

–Realismo...por isso que VOCÊ será a Deusa do Amor, o Saga o Deus do Vinho e o Máscara o Deus da Guerra? –perguntou Milo sarcástico, lendo o elenco –Por que o Shaka será Zeus?

–Ora Miluxo, ele não é o "homem mais próximo de deus"? Pronto, acabou de ser promovido –comentou Afrodite fazendo um gesto de pouco caso.

–Mu como Poseidon e Aiolia como Apolo –concluiu a leitura –Tá...eu participo disso, afinal a idéia do teatro foi minha.

–_Mon dieu_...e onde entra a MINHA OPINIÃO?- perguntou Kamus levemente irritado.

–Desculpe Kamus, mas você é voto vencido –disse Saga realmente não sentindo pena alguma, e sim divertindo-se com o olhar incrédulo do aquariano –Você terá que ceder.

O francês respirou fundo e depois de muitos apelos e argumentos finalmente acabou cedendo.

–Comecemos os ensaios agora mesmo –disse Afrodite deliciando-se ao pensar em como seu plano funcionará.

**OooOooO**

Os ensaios prosseguiram durante a semana toda. Kamus tentava encarar com profissionalismo seu papel, já Milo não deixava explícito, mas se divertia muito em todas as cenas, principalmente as finais. Na véspera do dia da apresentação todos já haviam decorado suas falas, embora o escorpiano reclamasse freqüentemente em ter de decorar aquelas "falas difíceis". Já estava quase tudo pronto para o grande dia.

–Gente esse é o último ensaio antes da apresentação. Vamos fazer o melhor –pediu Aldebaran que fechava as cortinas do palco construído no Salão do Mestre.

–Queridinhos, o que acham do meu figurino? –perguntou Afrodite saindo dos camarins improvisados, trajado com uma longa e esvoaçante túnica rosa-claro, os cabelos e pulsos repletos de adornos dourados, parecendo realmente a personificação da Deusa do Amor.

–Dite...se te visse assim na rua juraria que é uma mulher –comentou Aldebaran.

–É...tá parecendo mesmo uma mulher –comentou Aiolos não dando muita atenção ao fato.

–Sem peito, mas mulher –comentou Kanon em ar maldoso.

–Vou encarar isso como um elogio, tá Kanon? –retrucou Afrodite com um sorrisinho malvado.

–Está ótimo Dite –comentou Shura.

–Obrigado Shurinha, Deba. Vocês verão agora os demais figurinos que fiz. Venham! Não precisam ficar envergonhados, lindinhos.

O primeiro a aparecer foi Saga, vestido com uma diminuta túnica branca, deixando boa parte de suas torneadas coxas à mostra. Estava realmente parecido com o Deus do Vinho. Ninguém conseguiu por um defeito sequer em seu figurino. A não ser Aiolos.

–Parece que houve uma falta de verba, não é mesmo? –comentou o sagitariano enciumado pela falta de tecido envolvendo o geminiano.

Máscara da Morte surgiu logo em seguida, em vestes vermelho-sangue, ar carrancudo, era como se o próprio Deus da Guerra estivesse presente no Salão.

Aiolia entrou com ar orgulhoso, trajava uma túnica amarelo-vivo que chegava a ofuscar a visão. Os cabelos dourados contrastavam com as vestes. Nem era necessário comentar que o Deus-Sol, ideal da beleza masculina grega, encontrava-se ali.

Shaka surgiu pouco depois, em alvos trajes, detalhes dourados, uma visão estonteante.

Afrodite precisou de muita insistência para fazer com que Mu aparecesse. Surgiu visivelmente sem-graça, trajes verde-mar, um longo tridente dourado em mãos. O rubor em seu rosto só o deixava mais belo. Ao ver que Shaka o fitava incessantemente sentiu-se enrubescer ainda mais.

–Agora nossos astros principais –anunciou o pisciano em tom animado.

Milo surgiu primeiro, sem pudor algum. O longo traje azul-claro contrastava belamente com seus olhos.

Kamus apareceu em seguida, o rosto impassível, porém era visível seu desconforto. O corpo esguio fora belamente coberto de tecido azul petróleo. Houve uma salva de palmas quando surgiu. Milo sentiu-se hipnotizado, seus olhos não ousavam desviar-se do francês. O aquariano por sua vez não pôde deixar de pensar o quão sexy o escorpiano ficara trajado de tal forma. Participar da peça começara a valer a pena afinal.

–Agora que os astros já estão prontos, vamos ao ensaio! –disse Aldebaran –Shura! Tudo ok com a iluminação?

–Tudo Deba –disse Shura que já se encontrava dentro da cabine de iluminação.

–E o som Kanon?

–Tá pronto faz tempo, só esperando o desfile terminar.

–Beleza, vamos para os nossos lugares –disse Afrodite subindo no palco.

–Vamos ensaiar tudo agora, que depois a pseudo-deusa vai pedir nossa ajuda pra arrumar tudo pra festinha dela. Garota folgada. –bufou Saga pouco antes de Aiolos fechar as cortinas.

**OooOooO**

Finalmente chegara o grande dia. A festa de aniversário de Saori, realizada no Salão do Mestre, encontrava-se apinhada de gente. Todos haviam sido chamados: os cavaleiros de prata e bronze, Julian e seus ex-Marinas e Hilda e os ex Guerreiros Deuses. Poucos minutos restavam para o início da peça e os cavaleiros de ouro encontravam-se nos bastidores, a ansiedade presente em suas feições.

As luzes do palco se acenderam e Aldebaran surgiu, trajando um elegante terno.

–Boa tarde a todos os presentes –sua voz grossa ecoando por todo Salão –Iremos apresentar uma peça chamada "Quando o Céu encontra o Mar" escrita por Afrodite de Peixes. Esta peça apresenta elementos da Antiga Grécia, além dos próprios Deuses do Olimpo. Esperamos que todos se divirtam e apreciem a apresentação –concluiu desaparecendo sob as enormes cortinas, que se abriram logo depois revelando o cenário.

Parecia uma espécie de sala antiga de reuniões, com colunas laterais, uma comprida mesa repleta de folhas, diversas cadeiras.

De cada lado do palco eram avistados Kamus e Milo _(N/A: os tratarei pelos nomes dos personagens a partir de agora. E a letra para a peça será em itálico, pra diferenciar, ok?)._

–_De forma alguma! As oferendas ao templo de Poseidon não serão suspensas apenas por tua vontade –disse Aquarius em tom severo._

– _Não são minhas vontades –vociferou Scorpius –e sim vontades de Zeus, Senhor de todo Olimpo. Se não a cumprires mil raios cairão sobre tua cabeça –virou-se para o público, em tom de segredo –O que não seria má idéia –cochichou._

–_Pois não as cumpro –disse Aquarius com ar superior –as oferendas continuarão a ser aceitas na próxima lua minguante._

–_És um tolo, isto sim! –irritou-se Scorpius, gesticulando freneticamente –O Deus dos Mares não poderia ter representante mais inútil! Nada do que digo concordas, em tudo pões defeito. Imprestável! Não o suporto! –concluiu com uma careta, arrancando risos da platéia._

–_O único inútil aqui és tu! –falou Aquaruis com desprezo –Não concordo com o que dizes pois nada presta. Tu não prestas! –exclamou apontando de forma ameaçadora para o outro –Eu é que não o suporto! Nem comporta-se como digno representante de Zeus na Terra. Vive bêbado, em orgias, atitudes asquerosas. Libertino! És uma vergonha!_

–_Tens inveja! Pois a Deusa do Amor agraciou-me com o poder de ter quem quero e o Deus-Sol fez-me à sua imagem e beleza –disse Scorpius em tom superior –Ao contrário de ti! –depreciou-o mostrando-lhe a língua e retirando-se._

–_Ora essa! –resmungou Aquarius que começara a andar de um lado a outro do palco de forma impaciente –Inveja...quem ele pensa que é? Apolo? Hunf...inveja...Aquele narcisista me paga. Ah, se me paga –concluiu com um bufo, antes de sair de cena._

Pouco depois entraram em cena Afrodite, Saga e Máscara.

–_Viram isso? –perguntou Afrodite olhando por onde Scorpius e Aquarius haviam saído._

–_Vimos. É disso que gosto, discussões, brigas, sangue derramado... –disse Ares dando uma risada maléfica._

–_Para mim aí tem coisa –comentou Dionísio com um copo de vinho em mãos –Reparastes como olharam um para o outro? Ódio excessivo é sinal d'outra cousa..._

–_Então também reparastes? –sorriu Afrodite –Sinto que meu auxílio se faz necessário... Que acham de tentarmos uma...experiência?_

–_O quê? –perguntou Dionísio em tom animado –Uma brincadeira com os dois?_

–_Exatamente –sorriu Afrodite._

–_Adorei –disse Dionísio bebendo um gole de vinho. _

–_Estou fora –disse Ares fechando o cenho –Esse tipo de brincadeira não é comigo –concluiu mal-humorado, saindo de cena em seguida._

–_O que pretendes Afrodite? Que frasco é esse? Posso beber? –perguntou Dionísio tentando pegar o frasco da mão da deusa._

–_Sai! –gritou Afrodite pouco antes de dar um tapa na mão de Dionísio –Não és para ti. É para os dois... –sorriu maldosamente._

–_Mas o que tens aí afinal? –perguntou enquanto massageava sua mão,uma leve careta de dor surgiu em seu rosto._

–_Isto –disse ela mostrando um pequeno fraco cor-de-rosa, virando seu conteúdo numa jarra de vinho –é uma poção do amor fortíssima. Efeitos quase imediatos._

–_Como saberemos que não dará errado?_

–_Primeiro: assim que eles entrarem tu, discretamente, fecharás as portas. Segundo: pois tenho isto aqui –disse Afrodite que tinha em sua mão uma estátua de Niké, a Deusa da Vitória._

–_Como conseguistes isso? –perguntou chocado._

–_Simplesmente peguei em empréstimo, enquanto Athena dormia. Nem reparará, colocarei no lugar assim que terminarmos... –silenciou-se ao escutar um ruído –Esconda-te do outro lado, são eles –ordenou enquanto escondia-se atrás de uma das bordas do palco, atrás das cortinas, apenas seu rosto era visível ao público._

–_Ah.. és tu –disse Aquarius em tom entediado, fazendo uma careta –Já imaginava –disse ele enchendo um copo com vinho a fim de refrescar-se do calor infernal que fazia._

–_Infelizmente pediram-me que tratasse do assunto contigo –disse Scorpius bruscamente, servindo-se de vinho também._

–_Diga logo do que se trata –disse Aquarius fazendo um gesto impaciente com a mão._

–_Houve mais de uma ocorrência envolvendo profanações às esculturas dos Deuses do Olimpo._

–_Muito mal-feitas por sinal –murmurou Afrodite, ainda escondida, à platéia –Fizeram-me feia como a peste. Sou muito mais bela que tais estátuas –concluiu balançando as madeixas azul-piscina em ar superior._

–_E que posso fazer a respeito? -perguntou Aquarius ao outro._

–_E eu saberei? Disseram-me para tratar contigo, mas és um inútil mesmo –disse Scorpius desdenhoso, sorvendo todo o vinho em seu copo num gole._

_Aquarius ficou irritadíssimo com o comentário sarcástico do outro. Bebeu todo o vinho restante e prosseguiu entre dentes._

–_Verás quem és o inútil- pulou para cima de Scorpius, tentando-lhe acertar um soco, ambos caindo ao chão._

_Scorpius apenas ria, segurando com força os pulsos de Aquarius._

–_Comos és fraco, não? Posso defender-me facilmente –jogou Aquarius ao chão e posisionou-se por cima deste, prensando-o com o corpo –Assim._

–_Solte-me! –exclamou Aquarius, visivelmente sem-graça, tentando soltar-se sem êxito._

_Scorpius aproximou seu rosto do outro, sorrindo._

–_Aprendestes que não deves mexer comigo? _Cubo-de-gelo_ –murmurou colando seus lábios aos de Aquarius, deixando-o sem ação._

Kamus, assim como seu personagem, não sabia o que fazer. Não era para Milo beijá-lo de verdade. Decidindo-se finalmente, fechou os olhos e aprofundou o beijo, deslizando a mão até a nuca do grego que soltou um gemido de satisfação.

Afrodite olhou para ambos ligeiramente surpreso, mas como fazia "parte" do roteiro e o show tinha que continuar, prosseguiu.

–_Deu certo! –murmurou Afrodite a Dionísio, ambos ainda escondidos._

–_Bem que esses dois queriam... – disse Dionísio –Quanto tempo a poção tem efeito?_

–_Um dia apenas. Amanhã saberemos o que será deles. Os deixemos à sós, pois não pararão tão cedo –riu Afrodite atravessando o palco, passando por eles, que nada notaram, e saiu de cena._

–_Veremos o que ocorrerá amanhã –disse Dionísio olhando para os dois se agarrando e saindo pouco antes de se baixarem às cortinas._

Atrás das cortinas todos já arrumavam o cenário para o segundo ato, porém Kamus e Milo ainda se encontravam no chão, aos amassos.

–Queridinhos...depois vocês terminam isso. Ainda temos o segundo ato para apresentar –disse Afrodite achando graça da situação –Agora tirem as túnicas e já para os seus lugares. Se bem que vocês não terão tanto trabalho, não é? –riu com gosto assim que reparou que Milo já exibia quase todo tórax desnudo e Kamus exibia apenas as partes inferiores do corpo trajadas.

Ambos concordaram, Kamus desconcertado, e colocaram-se em seus postos.

A cortina abriu-se novamente e o cenário agora era o de um quarto. Uma enorme cama no centro, lençóis escarlates e dois montinhos cobertos eram vistos sobre ela.

Aiolos passou pelo palco com uma placa. Nela as seguintes palavras em dourado: "No dia seguinte..."

_Scorpius, que estava coberto pelos lençóis, aparentemente vestido apenas com as roupas de baixo, se muito, abriu vagarosamente os olhos, soltando um longo bocejo. Reparou que havia alguém deitado a seu lado. Assustou-se ao ver quem era._

–_O que ele faz aqui? –sussurrou ele ao público, esforçando-se para recordar –Ah...lembrei –sorri _–_acorde... –disse sacudindo de leve a figura ao seu lado._

_Aquarius soltou um leve bocejo, assustando-se ao constatar que encontrava apenas com as roupas de baixo e reparar onde e com quem estava._

–_O-O que faço aqui?_

–_Vai dizer que não te lembras? –sorriu Scorpius._

–_Sim...mas...mas..._

–_Antes que digas qualquer coisa, preciso falar-lhe algo importante... –respirou fundo, prosseguindo –Amo-te. Não queria que soubesses. Ès tão frio que achei que me rejeitarias._

–_Também amo-te...Contudo és tão libertino que pensei que ão corresponderias –abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado._

_Scorpius soltou uma risada._

–_Isso é o que acontece por tentar pensar –disse em tom jocoso, beijando-o antes que Aquarius tivesse chance de replicar –Bem –levantou-se, um dos lençóis enrolados em seu corpo –temos de nos vestir. Há muito o que fazer, embora quisesse ficar aqui. Contigo._

–_Mais tarde talvez... –sorriu Aquarius enrolando-se em outro lençol –Vamos? –perguntou entrelaçando sua mão a do outro._

–_A sala de banhos é por aqui –sorriu Scorpius enquanto saiam de cena. Afrodite, Dionísio e Apolo entraram em seguida._

–_Não são estes os representantes de Zeus e Poseidon? _–_perguntou Apolo ligeiramente confuso._

–_Sim –confirmou Dionísio –Pelo que vejo nossa brincadeira teve êxito._

–_Teve sim –disse Afrodite radiante- E melhor, acabou por tornar-se realidade. Graças a mim._

–_Escuto passos...quem serão? –perguntou Apolo._

_Pouco depois entraram em cena Zeus e Poseidon, ambos com o cenho fechado._

–_Afrodite! Então fostes mesmo tu que planejara unir meu representante em Terra ao de Poseidon? –perguntou Zeus em tom autoritário, os olhos azuis faiscando._

–_Fui sim –admitiu assustada –Fiz algum mal em torná-lo possível?_

–_Mal algum –disse Poseidon – Enfim teremos alguma paz no Olimpo. Não tolerávamos mais as freqüentes discussões entre eles._

–_É mesmo? –perguntaram Afrodite e Dionísio aliviados._

–_Entretanto...não tornem a raptar Niké. Athena está possessa contigo Afrodite._

–_Certo –disse ela –Parece que farão uma festa em nossa homenagem. Que tal olharmos os preparativos?_

–_Ótima idéia! –exclamaram em uníssono enquanto retiravam-se do palco. _

Fecharam-se as cortinas e palmas e mais palmas fizeram-se ouvir. Todos os "atores" tornaram ao palco, agradecendo e curvando-se, a platéia aplaudindo de pé.

Todos foram a seus camarins, porém Milo puxou o francês a um canto, para conversarem em paz.

–Sei que você não deve ter entendido nada quando realmente o beijei na peça –começou Milo –Mas simplesmente não resisti a oportunidade...Kamus...eu...

–Agora é a minha vez _petit_ –interrompeu-o, encostando o grego numa das colunas próximas e colando seus lábios aos dele, iniciando um beijo lânguido, repleto de desejo.

Dessa vez fora Milo que se surpreendera. Desde quando o francês era chegado a "loucuras" desse tipo? Porém não se sentiu incomodado, pelo contrário, estava adorando ver seu aquariano no comando, surpreendendo-o.

Separaram-se buscando ar. O grego deliciou-se ao ver os lábios do francês rubros de tanto se beijarem.

–Afrodite acabou conseguindo o que queria –disse Kamus –Assim como os personagens nós também fomos "vítimas" dos planos de Afrodite.

–Eu acho ótimo. Pelo menos alguém teve coragem de dar o primeiro passo. A parte ruim será agüentar o Dite falando que foi ele quem nos juntou e tal. –concluiu o escorpiano fazendo uma careta o que fez Kamus esboçar um sorriso.

–Você me chamou de cubo-de-gelo em plena peça –fingiu-se de zangado o aquariano.

–Não resisti...quer que eu chame de novo? –perguntou em ar maroto –Cubo-de-gelo, cubo-de-gelo, cubo-de-gelo, cubo...-foi interrompido por Kamus que tornou a beijá-lo.

Ao longe Afrodite, Máscara da Morte, Aldebaran Saga, Aiolos, Kanon, Aiolia, Shura, Shaka e Mu observavam a cena atentamente.

–Não disse? Deu certo! –disse Afrodite orgulhoso de si próprio.

Todos concordaram, ainda olhando incrédulos para o que ocorria.

–Ai gente...circulando, anda! Deixem os dois terem um pouco de privacidade! –disse o pisciano conseguindo espantar a todos –No final realmente deu tudo certo. Mas vou fazê-los lembrar que fui eu quem os ajudou...ah se vou...

**Owari **

**Comentários da autora: **_Domo! Dá pra acreditar que escrevi tudo isso em dois dias? Antes disso, dia 8/06 já havia esboçado a idéia e no dia seguinte escrevi uma peça que usei como base para a apresentação dos douradinhos. Se quiserem depois eu publico a peça, pois de qualquer forma não deixa de ser M/K XD_

_Ah, falando nisso eu e minha irmã planejamos fazer uma versão "bastidores" da história...se se interessarem avisem._

_Depois de "O segredo de White Village", e a nova fic que estou fazendo, essa é a minha preferida._

_Será que estou progredindo? Isso só vocês podem dizer. Os leitores é que podem afirmar se o escritor está evoluindo ou não._

_Sorry o "portunhol" do Shura...eu sou péssima em idiomas estrangeiros, snif T-T_

_Podem falar, o Saga como Dionísio está perfeito. Até eu babei quando imaginei XDD. Na verdade todos os dourados estão uma tentação nessa fic._

_Sugestões, críticas, elogios...enfim REVIEWS! _

_Kissus para todos que vêm me acompanhado desde o começo do ano (início da minha "carreira") e comentam nas minhas fics, até mesmo para aqueles que só lêem e não deixam reviews, embora devessem deixar._

_Até mais!_

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_

_PS: A capa da fic se encontra no meu flog(que atualizarei assim que terminar de publicar) e depois no meu profile . Se puderem dar uma conferida...ficou muito legal(feita no Paint e no Word + uma fanart mto linda que achei deles e que a Enfermeira-chan fez o maravilhoso trabalho de editar, valeu mesmo! XDD)_


End file.
